The Storey of Love
by wwenmlpizbast2014
Summary: This is a storey of love between AJ Lee, John Cena, and Randy Orton. Not recomended for thoes under 16 years.


AJ Lee felt really dperessed one had been slitting her wrists even more then normal. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a castle and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music.

But long she did not have to be depressed as John Cena came in and kissed her in her special place. And he said: "I love oyu so much, it fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel not in the sexy way"  
So AJ Lee told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Eve Torres!"  
And that was a lot because AJ Lee knew that John Cena hated Eve Torres because she was unbelievably dumb and smelled.  
But John Cena took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said John Cena.  
AJ Lee openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation:  
"Dear AJ Lee said the message"  
"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."  
"We hope to see you soon. Yours sincerely-est, dutchess!"

Oh my, said AJ Lee this is aweomse. But John Cena was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."  
"Why?" said AJ Lee  
"Because there are... rumours. Of Randy Orton still being around!"  
"Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said AJ Lee confidently because she didn't think that Randy Orton could travel that far.  
"Hurm," said John Cena contagiously, "we just have to be careful."  
"Hold on," exlciamed AJ Lee, there is something else in the invitation!  
"Princess AJ Lee, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"  
AJ Lee was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for John Cena. After they had a relaction ship, John Cena had taught her how 2 kick out before 3 and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at John Cena at kicking out before 3!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, AJ Lee trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from AJ Lee's european nobel parents, but from Eve Torres instead! And she had teamed up with Randy Orton!

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course beautiful AJ Lee and muscle-clad Zack Ryder. Smart and clever Eve Torres and... and Yoshi Tatsu.

I too had heard of Yoshi Tatsu and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him  
But here he stood before me, leaning over and pokeing circles on a map. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat Randy Orton," Yoshi Tatsu said.  
"I agree," said John Cena, "but I'm not sure."  
"We can use your new friend," said Yoshi Tatsu. "Randy Orton doesn't know Jade. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.  
"But Jade is still very inexperienced," said John Cena, "And I worry about him."  
"Don't worry," said Yoshi Tatsu, "I know Jade can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw John Cena stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after John Cena and said: "What's wrong?"  
"Nutting" John Cena said but I didn't believe him.  
"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."  
"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said John Cena and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"  
I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."  
"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." John Cena said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.  
"And I feared,' John Cena said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at Yoshi Tatsu like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"  
"But I do!"  
'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," John Cena said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat Randy Orton if you won't be with me?"  
"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing manly.

But then, then John Cena leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?  
"And John Cena met Randy Orton and he said "omgosh you look big and scary". Randy Orton laughed.  
"I came here to kill you, but now I know I cant. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?"

"No, why should I? Your a mermaid like me. Look deep into your heart you know it to be true.  
John Cena looked deep into his soul, and saw the truth. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along.  
He left who he wrongly thought were his friends killing them all in a blood bath of his own doing, and joined his true family.  
And so they lived happly ever after as mermaids  
(doing lots of sex)

[oh and rip in peace May Young, yuo were bast at takeng big bumps]


End file.
